Northman Family Tree
by Carroll E. Stewart
Summary: Listing of the children of Eric and Sookie Northman, along with their extended family. No plot or story line, here. This is just their family tree in my stories.


_**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_.

_**.**_

Dear Readers,

My stories have been moved to Fiction Pad. I apologize for any interruption this may have caused in your reading pleasure.

To read the MA 18 stories, you must register with the FP site. Make sure you use your "pen name" when registering with the site. Once you have input your name, that will take you to a page that states you are old enough to access this site.

Sincerely,

Carroll E. Stewart

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Northman Family Tree**_

_**The ancestors of Eric Northman and Samuel Da'vid had their beginnings in:**_

Gabr-iel, Oldest of God's created beings

Micha-iel, Oldest son and second child of Jesse (Eternal Son) and Jerusalem

.

_***Eric and Sookie's spirits' first appearance on Earth were in the bodies of Adam and Eve.***_

.

Gabr and Micha took human form and their first earthly family had its beginning in the warmer climates. From this line comes Samuel Da'vid.

These two took human form and their second family had its beginning in the colder climates. From this line comes Eric Northman.

_**Northman Family Tree**_

**1100's **was born **Erikr**, second son of Leif, clan chieftain; who was son of Alrik, clan chieftain and _Alvör, _the wisest woman of the clan and priestess.

.

Erikr was an explorer, shipwright, warrior, his grandmother passed to him his clan's line of female magic; lover.

Provided for Nesse (telepath), his love; who gave birth to his son, **Leif Ericsson**, explorer.

Married to Aude, his oldest brother's wife.

**Turned vampire **by Appius Livius Ocella, Roman. To quote Miss Pam, "That filthy, stinking, fucking little Roman." Said with great passion and disgust wrapped in hatred.

.

_**June 1st, 2006, Eric Northman( born: **1100's, Isengard, Sweden, celebrates his birthday, June 30) MARRIED** Sookie Stackhouse (born **July 1, 1979, Bon Temps, Louisiana.)_

_**Eric's and Sookie's children are born at Northman House, forty miles outside of Shreveport:**_

**April 15th, 2007**, Sookie gave birth to **Elisabet Alvor and Gudmund Ericsson Northman**. It was an easy birth, as far as first times, go. The children looked just like their poppa. That baby girl had curls! Their son had peed on him at bath time! They knew how to communicate through the bond! They disliked the Old Empire as much as their father did.

Elisabet was the oldest of the oldest of the oldest. She is the strongest and fastest of all the children and teaches physical education at the Warrior Way Schools.

Gudmund's focus was legendary, even as a child. He finished his undergraduate degree in three years and law school in one solid year.

**January 29th, 2008**, Sookie gave birth to** Brita Karin and Anders Ericsson Northman.** As babies are want to do, they both greatly resembled their father and bit him and suckled his blood as soon as they were handed to him after he had cut the cord. They had latched on and for the first five minutes of their lives, their father did not move as they suckled from his fingers.

Their looks changed as they continued to grow and were a combination of Eric and Sookie. They are both attention to detail driven. Both finished their Ph Ds' in electrical engineering at the same time and established Northman Technologies that turned Louisiana into the high tech area of the South.

**February 9th, 2009**, Sookie gave birth to **Telka Astrid and Ansgar Ericsson Northman. **Both have Eric and Sookie's light coloring and blonde hair but Ella's bone structure. They were handed to Eric after the cord was cut. They looked around, peed on Eric, flashed their fangs and then went promptly back to sleep.

Telka and Ansgar finished their Ph Ds right behind Brita's and Anders' and brought their chemical engineering degrees into the Northman Technologies mix.

**June 2nd, 2010**, there was a tornado that came rampaging through the area. Ella had to go out and rebuke the storm before it took the roof off the house. In the middle of sky to ground lightning and tree limbs being tossed around, Sookie gave birth to** Raginhild Emelie and Erikr Ericsson Northman**. Raginhild was all eyes as she carefully followed everything her brothers and sisters did.

She is tall and blonde, but with Ella's bone structure. Her seriousness offset the glint that was always in her twin's eyes.

Erikr was howling his discontent right along with the storm until he was put to the breast. Ella stood watching as Eric arranged the children so they could see the newest of the new. "They should have never named him after his father," she sighed. He looked just like his father, complete with birth mark on his left leg.

Erikr's personality is all encompassing. Gudmund believes Erikr is going to grow up to be President of the United States. Both are structural engineers.

**September 3rd, 2011**, Sookie gave birth to **Sofia Tuva and Niklas Ericsson Northman. **Sophia was just as tiny and looked just like her mother as Niklas was long and looked just like his father. Both babies had a bit of a sparkle to them that Eric had not seen with the other babies.

Sofia, the shortest of the Northman children, with her glitter, would grow up to be a vampire doctor and Niklas, the tallest of the Northman boys, a structural engineer.

**January 20th, 2012**, she gave birth to** Linnea Annika and Lennart Ericsson** **Northman**. Sookie and the kids were in the kitchen at the table frosting snow man cupcakes for dessert when her water broke. Sliding down the kitchen wall, Eric ripped off her panties and the babies were delivered in the kitchen by their father.

Linnea and Lennart both looked like their father and have never been late to anything their entire lives. Both are geologists.

**July 17th, 2013, **during a Clan gathering**, **Sookie gave birth to **Atalie Viola and Bo Ericsson** **Northman.** With the first contraction The Clan started celebrating. Bets were place on how long she would be in labor. There was no warning. The contractions came hard and fast for twenty minutes. A record, even for Sookie. The closest was Samuel with one hour and fifteen minutes. He was so pleased and embarrassed that he said he could not take the money. (Pam took it instead.) The newest of the new were at the fealty ceremony in style the next day to pass out coins.

**January 1st of 2015,** she gave birth to **Olivia Quenby and Hadrian Ericsson Northman. **A cold front had moved into the area and it snowed that day. With the change in the pressure, no fish was necessary to start the contractions. The Cold Front arrived at seven twenty five that morning and so did the babies. Olivia and Hadrian are a mix of both Sookie and Eric.

**December 31st, 2015,** she gave birth to **Gudrun Riga and Gunnar Ericsson Northman. **"Just like with Olivia and Hadrian," Sookie smiled as she watched the weather forecast early on the thirty first. The pressure changed, the snow fell and Sookie went into labor. Gudrun and Gunnar are a mix of Sookie and Eric.

Later that day, she and Eric snuggled all four of the snow babies into a push sleigh and took them out and about to admire the snowmen the children had made.

**May 20th, 2018**, she gave birth to** Asta Dagmar and Gustave Ericsson** **Northman.** Every flower on the property bloomed that day. Sookie took the babies out for a walk, just before sun down, to show them.

Both children look like Eric.

**August 3rd, 2021,** she gave birth to **Valborga Malena and Lunt Ericsson Northman. **Both children had Nordic coloring but their bone structure was Ella's. When they were one, they were so proud of their ability to breath underwater, (which no one else knew) they both jumped into the deep end of the pool. Eric was in after them before the scream left Sookie's mouth.

**November 16th, 2024, Beatrix Kolina and Burr Ericsson Northman** made a very gentle appearance into the world. Nothing hurried, no real pain, just some gentle pushing and poof, there they were. "Damn," Sookie thought, "they should all be like this." It had been the perfect fall, complete with frost on the pumpkin, leaves the perfect colors, and last night, a ring around the moon. It was Mother Nature's way of saying, Sookie thought, "Welcome to the perfect delivery."

Eric could not stop crowing. Two more babies that looked just like him.

**March 17th, 2026,** Sookie gave birth to **Rilda Kaysa and Arild Ericsson Northman.** There was a gentle rain and after they had arrived, Sookie looked out the window. There was a double rainbow and what Sookie could have sworn was a leprechaun looking at her from under the hydrangea. That hydrangea used to bloom green, it now bloomed gold.

**December 30th, 2028,** she gave birth to **Hedda Atalie and Axel Ericsson** **Northman**. When El-El pronounced the blessing over them after they were born, they were making noises right along with her. "Huh?" their El-El said as she heard the wind shift direction right along with their new born sounds.

**February 14th , 2031**, the sweet hearts of The Clan were born.** Ebba** **Annalie and Bernt Ericsson Northman. **They were the newest of the new. They both had black curls like their El-El. "Used all the blonde genes up!" The bigs chuckled.

Miss Ebba looked just like Ella, complete with green eyes. Bernt was Eric's spitting image. Except for the curly black hair. They would someday be profits that would call down blessings.

**Oktober 21st, 2033, Svea Elida and Sten Ericsson Northman** would be like the prophets of old, all the fire and brimstone you cared to call down.

They were going to be tall and look like Sookie but with a lot of black curly hair.

**March 18th, 2036, Sommar Gretta** looked just like Sookie's red headed great grand mother, Summer, and red headed **Dagny Ericsson Northman**, looked just like his proud poppa. "Red heads," Eric grinned, "with fairy green eyes. They remind me of my Gran!"

Ella looked at Hedda and Axel who were chatting away with the newest of the new.

Get ready for a shift in the weather patterns," she thought as she watched the four weather gurus of the Northman Clan giggling right along.

**January 11th, 2037, Steina Sóley and Stiner Ericsson **were born during a ragging blizzard. It was just a little odd. No one, they had all stressed, had out a candy cane.

Eric was one proud daddy as he held up two blondes, both that looked just like him.

_**July 1st, 2006, Michael Ericsson Isengard **__(born__**, **__June 30, 1976, Shreveport, Louisiana,) MARRIED_ _**Gabrellia "Ella" Elisabet Swensson,**__(born October 31, 1978, Shreveport, Louisiana). _

Their children:

December 25, 2012, _**Gabriel Elisabet Isengard **_looked just like her mother.

February 14, 2032_, __**Baldr Northman Isengard **_looked just like his father

March 10, 2034, _**Oddr Northman and Óðinn Northman Isengard **_both looked just like their father.

August 9, 2036, _**Vermundr Northman Isengard**_ looked like his mother.

_**June 10th, 2028, Samuel Da'vid **(**born**: in Egypt five years before Israel flees Egypt as God parts the sea**, **and presently controls the world's money market. He was **turned vampire Spring time, seventeen years after crossing through the Red Sea, **by Zzal, fallen angel, father of the vampire. Celebrates his birthday June 30th.) MARRIED** Elisabet Alvor Northman. **_

Their children:

March 15, 2029**, **_**Sara Elisabet Da'vid**__ ._ Looks like her father and has her mother's curly hair and long legs.

April 14th, 2032, _**Benjamin Samuel Da'vid **_looks like his father.

August 8, 2036, _**Ahava Gabriella and Abigail Sookie Da'vid **_looks like their father.

_**June 14th, 2031, Erikr Ericsson Northman **MARRIED **Gabriel Elisabet Isengard **_

Their children:

August 10, 2036, _**Eric Michael Northman**_ looks like his father.

_**February 14th, 2036, Joseph Northman Ravencroft (born** in Egypt sometime during King Tut's reign, and possess his mother's blue fire and can forge weapons with a thought. Celebrates his birthday June 30th.) MARRIED** Pamela Ravencroft Northman**,( **born** January 1, 1682, London, England, **turned vampire, January 1, 1700** by Eric Northman.)_

Their children:

November, 13, 2036, _**Sookie Northman Ravencroft. **_Nickname, **PeeWee**, looks just like her mother.

June 10th, 2042, Joseph Northman Ravencroft the 1st, was born who looks like his father.

_**April 18th, 2036, Cedric Lochlan De Carraig (Northman) (born:** December 1, 1395, Waterford, Eire, **turned vampire in 1418** by Bridge. "Fucking maker" to quote Cedric and Ian.**) **MARRIED **Sofia Tuva Northman **_

Their children:

April 8, 2038, Cedric Lochlan De Carraig, the 1st, and Tuva Lochlan De Carraig Northman were born.

_**June 20th, 2036, Jacques Laurent Herveaux **MARRIED** Raginhild Emelie Northman**_

Their children:

October 1, 2039, Jacques Laurent Herveaux-Northman the 1st, was born.

_**June 20****th****, 2036, Gudmund Ericsson Northman **MARRIED** Josephine Laura Edgington-Crowe. **_

Their children:

July 25th, 2038, Russell Edington and Bartlette Crowe Northman were born.

July 25th, 2040, Gudmund Ericsson, the 1st, and Isengard Baldr Northman were born.

July 25th, 2044, Laura Josephine Northman was born.

_**June 20**__**th**__**, 2036 Ian Whitehall Hershem (Northman) **_Married_** Telka Astrid Northman.**_

July 25, 2037, Henley Whitehall Hershem Northman was born.

July 25, 2039, Astrid Whitehall Hershem Northman was born.

July 25, 2041, Cedric Whitehall Hershem Northman was born.

_**Northman Family In-laws, Out-laws and friends in general.**_

_**June 22nd, 2009, Alcide Laurent Herveaux **MARRIED **Celine Elesia Coltier**_

Their children:

February 20th, 2010_, __**Jacques Laurent Herveaux**_

November 1, 2013, _**Remy Coltier Herveaux**_

July 18th, 2016, **Genevieve** **Jacqueline Herveaux **

February 14th, 2037,** Zella Elesia Herveaux **

*November 3rd, 2003, Died in childbirth: Mother: Karen Brown. Daughter: Guinevere Zella (Herveaux) Brown, stillborn.*

_**February 14th, 2014, Laura Jane Singleton **MARRIED** Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi and Bartlette Crowe, King of Indiana**_

Their children:

October 6, 2014,** Josephine Laura Edgington-Crowe.**

**.**

**Many thanks to Walks of Life who suggested the family sort out!**


End file.
